herebedragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nahtuosland
Nahtuosland Nahhtuosland is one of the countries on the iland asama climate Being such a water-based country,Nahtuosites have a saying, "If it's not wet, don't play rugby". If the rain is heavy across the land of Nahtuos, the inhabitants party. Some of the population travel to special places which have transparent tents so they can be inspired by the incredible and sacred rain. The Nathuosites are mostly located up on the top on the snowy mount Ynihw. They live here because it's the highest part of the country with the most rainfall. culture transport economy culture 'Mysterious Dragon's Life' The rainbow egg contains a bridge of rainbow floating across the crystal clear sky. The pink egg contains, bubbles of bubblegum shouting across the red sea. The chocolate egg contains, a of caramel floating through dragon would. The golden egg contains a honey water fall floating across a bees hive red egg contains a loud noise like Simon Cowell's voice singing like it's going to burn your ear . Nahtuos is famous for it's poem."Dragons Features"was publish in 2017 by Olly Southan and Jonah Watkins This poem is an attempt to help Nahtuos children understand more about dragon. Her eyes roared, tereflying and true, like a livid lion, her eyes are like moons roatating and eloomenating the middenight sky. her claws were tererising bildinges, like terist killing people, blood coming out like apple pouring out of it's certon, her long phin winges streching across the pcific ocen, she flapes her wings evry hundred miles. her jawes are like Big Ben at the turets. 'A Dragon's subjects' How to burn a bold,terrifying tree How to fly elegently on one wing How to steel a princess's ring How to roar out ferocious fire How to big bad liers How to tear up treandy bunnys How to take lots of money How to snip out people's tunges Hoe to decoate with people's thumbs. intro Some people think that olly southan has great skill with rhyming couplets.This celebrate the deth of king henry IIIV this particularly poem has meterforce. histore KIng yllo 1st had six wifes he killed most of them.This is the order that the deth went behedid, qwated,killed,beheaded qwated,sivalved geography The capital city is called Trebor city.The ruler is Yllo lll.The area 167917 sgakm. The population is 713726267.The Language is Nahtuos. flag WE teamed up with Yangnland The x meens the battel of cropedy hill farm the the colours of the ceced was king yllo1st best colour.kkk Nahutuosland is a island in Asarma The capetal city is called Malihw.The nation animal is a parrot.The priminster is called treboR. it's population is 713726267.The ruleris king yllo 1st.kingYllo 1st has a masive army of 1000 people they fite aganst many other cuntiers. There are lots of mountans there is a mountain caled mount whiny. creatures and plants. Dipit the unushal places in nahtuos would ,the Nahtuosits still go and see the phenomenal animals.there is often lots of rain, Nahtuos is houme to many of its larg animals.In the nouth,exspeshely slurping on the rera natuos-zelks.IN the nouth many of the comprised of lots of forest in Natuos,